Freezerburn
by Fan Geek
Summary: Ichijouji Ken isn't forgetful. Ichijouji Ken isn't a bad friend. Motomiya Daisuke is clueless while Ichijouji Ken is just the opposite, but in a far too omnious way. And it's going to be very cold soon... too cold.


Well! It's been a long time since I've uploaded anything new and serious—the drabbles weren't _serious_—so I'm happy to finally get something I'm proud of up for the hungry eyes of Fan Fiction readers to feast upon No, I'm not gloating.

I'm hoping that I won't skip out on this story like I did with all of the rest. I think it's good enough to deserve more than one chapter, if you ask me Once again, not my ego speaking.

**Note:** I'd like to make it apparent that I haven't really developed much of a secure storyline for this story. I know where I'm going with it, but not solidly as to keep myself entertained in the process of creating it. I've left the story's genres at a sort of 'default' (action/adventure, supernatural) because I believe that it will be tilting in that direction as it progresses. I'm not certain. Let's just see if this makes it more fun for all of us!

I appreciate any and all reviews, minus those with harsh flaming and unnecessary cruelty. If you enjoy 'Freezerburn' then please explain why! I'd appreciate it very much. Also, I'd very much so enjoy receiving some reviews that could help me improve my writing or this story.

* * *

**Freezerburn**

"The abominable snowman is a legendary creature, said to possess ten times the amount of strength of five grown men. Its thick, white coat allows it to blend in incredibly with its arctic surroundings, making it the perfect hunter. Little is known of this mythical beast, but the Eskimos swear that they can hear it's haunting cry descending from the mountain tops."

The class was silent, a contemplative disorientation rising through the ranks as each quizzical eye rested on the apprehensive young man who had been just seconds before so very proud of his report. Someone coughed, jumpstarting one snide remark from a male in the back of the room while a small cluster of girls began to giggle. The boy standing alone before the large group kept his chocolaty orbs centered on the typed text that was printed onto the sheet of paper in his hands while his teeth gnawed at the inside of his lip with a sort of rapid ferocity.

The instructor cleared her throat from the right, folding her hands over one another upon the wooden desk that she sat at. The boy's gazed flicked in her direction for only a moment before it fell back onto the report in his grasp. "Thank you, Motomiya-san. That was very…interesting." The middle-aged woman seemed to have trouble forming the last word, but the teenager took the hint and moved quickly back to his seat.

* * *

"…So that's what happened." A crushed Motomiya Daisuke finished hours after the presentation, the fresh scent of Odaiba Park doing nothing to improve his mood.

The tall figure beside him deepened his frown, his sparkling violet eyes tinted with an apologetic light. "Oh, I'm sorry, Daisuke." He began, peering over at the shorter male as he adjusted his pace to keep in stride with his friend. "When I had spell-checked and read over your report yesterday I was sure it would gain some appreciation! I enjoyed it." The last three words were spoken quietly and the boy in gray turned his head and gaze back onto the path stretching far before them.

Daisuke sighed, running a hand over the saddle-colored skin of his face, the warm tanned hue looking more pale than usual. "Don't be sorry, Ichijouji. It was stupid of me to do a report over a make-believe monster." He insisted, sliding his hand up to straighten the large pair of goggles resting upon his head.

Ken shrugged, looking anywhere but at the depressed leader. "I didn't think it was stupid. I thought it was a very good report. I have my own suspicions and beliefs, you know. Nothing is impossible."

Daisuke raised his head at this, blinking repeatedly at the genius in disbelief. "But… Wow, Ken. I didn't think you believed in the paranormal." He said, brightening up slightly at the new knowledge.

Ken blushed, finding it hard to glance away from the giant oak tree at his right. "Yes, well, I didn't think you knew what the paranormal was." He replied, his voice teetering over the edge of shame.

The other frowned, marginally taken aback. "Oh… that's okay." He spoke up breezily after a few awkward moments of silence, sliding both hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "You aren't the first, obviously."

Odaiba Park was a beautiful sanctuary, its luscious green vegetation and rainbow gardens leaving little to be perceived. It was midday and the sun wasn't as bright as it had been hours before, hidden behind fluffy white clouds that loomed with no threat of rain. After an hour or two of homework, the peaceful place seemed like the only choice to roam before evening gave way to night, and the two teenagers strolling along the dark goldenrod-colored dirt path were not an odd sight. The duo had remained silent after the shorter of the two had last spoken, neither having the initiative to form a sentence or attempt to breach the deafening quiet. A couple strolled by, the female pushing along a baby carriage while the male spoke animatedly to her, apparently overjoyed about something.

Daisuke started, intertwining his fingers and then cracking his knuckles before opening his mouth to speak, casting a wary glance over at his best friend. "So are you coming Saturday? For my party?" He asked, knowing the answer already but wanting reassurance.

Ken returned his friends glance, nodding. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Daisuke. You already know that. I've only been inquiring for the last three weeks over what gift to get you." He answered with a rather flat voice, obviously feeling undermined.

Daisuke cracked a smile at that, pulling his hands out from the depths of his pockets to rest at the back of his head, elbows bending, and his arms forming into individual wings. "And I told you that I don't want you to get me anything." He replied, that smile still shining through. In the next few moments following, Daisuke first learned why it was not wise to turn down gifts when one Ichijouji Ken was offering them, for the grass was very hard when you were tackled on top of it.

* * *

Friday night had come and gone, leaving only the wee hours of the early morning. The sun had yet to rise and the darkness had yet to disperse, but most of this was invisible to the teenager stationed at his computer.

Ken was at a loss. He had been on the damned machine for over five hours, beginning at 9:00 PM, and his eyelids held the burden of a sleep-deprived body. He had experienced late nights online such as the one he was currently practicing, but the exploration had never had such an important purpose.

He had forgotten to get Daisuke a gift for his sixteenth birthday. After all the hassle of prying out clues and small tidbits of information from the headstrong Goggle Boy, the ex-Kaiser had neglected to go shopping after they had come home from their walk-turned-wrestling match. And so he sat at 1:34 AM, his fingers growing numb as they clicked and typed deadly at the appropriate buttons and keys, eyes searching left and right across the bright screen that had began to burn his retinas over an hour ago. But he pressed on, intent on finding something, _anything_ to give the happy-go-lucky Motomiya.

After a few more moments of fruitless hunting, the genius opened his Friends' List, hoping and praying that someone useful would be online to give him tips. His heart raced, a grin forming at his lips as he hurriedly clicked the only name on his list. It had an away message on, but maybe… maybe…

"_Takeru?_"

"_-- Sorry! I'm either sleeping or playing Video Games with my brother! He won't stand a chance! Leave one. – T.K. --_"

Ken sighed, disheartened, as that instant message remained unresponsive. Takeru had been his last hope and final resort. After nearly five years of being at Daisuke's side, Ken was ashamed and appalled that he could not think of an appropriate gift to get his best friend without having to get the advice of someone else. He had thought of just about everything, but each idea seemed even less adequate than the last. The genius lowered his head, leaning back and away from the monitor, crossing his arms over his chest in a contemplative defeat. His eyes drifted closed in thought.

It was 2:48 AM when Ken was startled awake by the very audible 'ding!' of a received instant message. Refraining from falling out of his chair by latching onto the edge of his desk, the teen shot up instantly in a blur of violet hair, wide eyes searching the screen for the source of the sound. The racing of his heart sped again as he came across Takaishi Takeru's instant message box, blinking orange and casting odd colorations across the walls of his darkened room. Ken continued to stand as his hands haphazardly fell across the keys of his keyboard, registering the medium-sized text with a hopeful desperation.

"_Hey Ken. Why are you up so late? …Or early, should I say?_"

Ken could not prevent a grin from pulling at his lips as he began to feel relief flooding his form, one foot swinging back behind him to grip onto his wheeled computer chair. He pulled the seat forward, plopping himself down onto it quietly seconds later before allowing his fingers to process his thoughts. "_I should say the same for you. Sorry if I woke you up._" He decided that questioning the child of Hope so suddenly would be just a bit rude and waiting would not cause anymore harm, since it was already almost 3:00 AM.

It was only seconds before Takeru replied. "_You didn't. I was playing Playstation with Yamato. I kicked his ass. I swear mom almost woke up when he screamed._"

Ken smiled at that, stifling laughter after imagining the scene. "_Hah! That's great! So, Yamato is staying with you and your mother for the weekend?_"

"_Yeah. It's kind of cool. I don't get to see him as much anymore, what with the Digital World finally being at peace. So anyway, did you want something_?"

Ken stared, dumbfounded, at the bright screen before his face that caused the shadows drifting along his walls to change hues as the ad blinking rapidly at the left of the browser persisted. _You enjoy getting right to the point, don't you?_ He thought, his lips falling into frown, fingers lingering centimeters above the keys, hesitating… What could he say? Of course he wanted something! But now, at the exact moment when he could receive some advice from someone else who had known Daisuke even longer than he had, he could not type a word. _…What if he tells Daisuke I forgot?_ The Goggle Boy would surely be hurt. _I should KNOW what Daisuke would like. We have the Jogress bond, for crying out loud!_ And this only dampened the genius' spirits, that frown deepening into something much more negatively expressive.

He pressed his fingers to the keys. This would certainly be a long morning.

* * *

Ken: …and what the hell was that? 

Geek: It was the first chapter of a fan fiction, mainly in your POV.

Daisuke: But it had me in it too, you know!

Ken: As if we didn't notice.

Daisuke: You know, I'd be a little more appreciative if I were you. At least I don't go around randomly TACKLING people like some kind of crazed—AGGH!

Geek: And now our current star has poor Motomiya-kun in a head lock, clarifying that yes, Daisuke, you do go around randomly tackling people like some kind of crazed--...

Ken: …

Geek: What? Can't a person enjoy a free brawl? And I think _Daisuke_ would really appreciate control of his own windpipe, thanks.

Daisuke (Choking): He's just mad because he forgot my damn birthday present!

Geek: ANYWAY! Review, please, or face the wrath of a stressed out, angry Ichijouji Ken.

Ken: AAAAAAARARGHHSDFSDFASDASDWTFLOL!

Geek and Daisuke: . . .

AN: I know this chapter was short. The second should be a bit longer, at the very least!


End file.
